Never is a Promise
by Jyl1
Summary: Never is a promise. Can you afford to lie?
1. Ch 1: Stupid Love Stories

Author's Note: If any of you hadn't noticed, I have a real problem with writing endings to my stories. The ending to "When We Were Young," has been through the blender several times, and still is not satisfactory. It will be finished sooner or later, but here's a little something to preoccupy my idle hands with…

Never is a Promise

Chapter 1: Stupid Love Stories

_They had said it wasn't my fault. They told me that sometimes things have to end. They told me that no matter what happened they would be there for me._

They didn't tell me what happened that night.

It seems to be the only thing driving me these days. What could have caused such hatred between those who loved each other so dearly? What drove them to the point where speaking to each other was not an option? Surely petty cat-fights over a boy wouldn't lead to… **this**.

A young woman sat alone in the small coffee shop, her gloves and trench-coat not fulfilling their sole purpose. She shivered as tarnished memories that had been shoved into the depths of her mind now danced freely in her subconscious. 

"I have to know," Sasami told the thick brown coffee. She rubbed her hands along the warm mug in an effort to fight off the cold. Steam rose from her drink and Sasami's nostrils flared, letting the musty aroma calm her tense nerves.

For a moment she peered out the window next to her, taking in the bleak scene of a gray city on a rainy day. People passed by, umbrellas raised in vain attempts to block out the light drizzle of rain.

Sasami smiled for a fleeting moment as she watched a little boy try and pack brown slush into a snowman. He bit his tongue, determined not to let the last of the snow go to waste.

The small bell above the front door chimed, causing Sasami to jerk her head in it's direction. She watched, transfixed, as the person who had entered lowered her umbrella and shook the rain from it

Wearing an oblivious smile, the woman placed her order. She drummed her fingers on the counter and glanced at her watch anxiously, scanning the many booths for a certain somebody.

Memories were awakened by the woman's face, and came back in a deluge. Sasami struggled to breath. That face had been engraved into her long forgotten innocence, and suddenly it was all back. She was home, just by seeing this little piece of it.

Sasami could feel tears swelling up behind her eyes, ready to burst at any moment.

The pair of feral eyes finally settled on Sasami's trembling features, and grew wide in surprise. For a moment, the deep flaxen irises just stared, lost in the same sea of forgotten days when the sun seemed to shine brighter.

Ryoko had to pinch the skin on her arm to collect herself, trying to force down the knot in her throat. She gave a watery smile and approached the little girl that wasn't so little anymore.

Sasami stood, greeting her friend that she had not seen since her childhood. At this, Ryoko faltered. Sasami was nearly as tall as Ayeka had been.

Sasami's chin trembled as she watched the Space pirate shake her head wearily. Unable to fight off tears any longer, Sasami threw herself into Ryoko's open arms and muffled her sobs in the brown jacket the pirate wore.

Ryoko returned this embrace, holding the young woman tightly. At last, the two pulled away. Sasami wiped tears away shamefully and managed to mumble an apology for her behavior. The two sat opposite each other in the small booth as a waiter placed Ryoko's order in front of her.

"Don't be sorry," Ryoko said, unnaturally kind. She had always had a soft spot for the little girl. "I've missed you, too."

"It's been so long," Sasami said staring down at her coffee mug intently. She stifled a sob as Ryoko reached out and held her hand, rubbing it reassuringly.

"It's been **too** long. You're so big!" Ryoko beamed, still in shock. "Am I looking at the same Sasami-chan I knew before?" Sasami gave a weak smile and nod. "You're the spitting image of Tsunami!"

"You knew it'd happen, Ryoko-san. Don't play dumb," Sasami said playfully.

"Yea, I knew it'd happen. But I never thought _it'd happen_!" she said with emphasis. The two took a few minutes to get a good look at each other. 

Ryoko wore low-cut jeans and a yellow tank-top, covered with a brown leather jacket. Sasami noted that her clothes were a bit out of season, but since Ryoko had no body temperature it all evened out in the end. Her usually wild spikes had been tamed into a ponytail. 

Sasami wore skirt and sweater, barely noticeable under her coat. Her long hair was bundled up in an impossible bun.

"You said you wanted to talk about something in particular. What was it?" Ryoko asked, unable to restrain her curiosity any longer.

"I-I… wanted to know why."

"Why what?" Ryoko said innocently, blowing on her steaming coffee.

"Why… you left. Why it fell apart. What happened that night, Ryoko?" Sasami asked, the words spilling from her mouth before she had time to reflect on them.

Ryoko shifted uneasily. "Sasami," she said at last, "You know we all love you, but some things just weren't meant to be told." The demoness tried to avoid Sasami's piercing gaze.

"That's what he said, before he left," Sasami slumped into her seat.

Ryoko suddenly stared at her, suspiciously. "He left?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. He came here, to Tokyo. He's got his own place and everything," Sasami said nonchalantly. Ryoko rested her elbows on the table, her eyes shielded from the world as she contemplated this.

_He left?_

"He left about when you guys did. I don't think he knew you were here, though. None of them do; they all think you're in space."

Ryoko chortled. "Do they now? Tell me, Sasami. How long has it been?"

Sasami thought for a moment. "Almost four years, I expect."

"He's probably forgotten me," she said, more to herself than to Sasami. Suddenly Ryoko felt her chin being lifted up. Sasami was forcing the demoness to look into her eyes.

"He hasn't," she said somberly. "Trust me. I've talked to him on the phone a few times. He always asks if you've come back." Sasami sighed, "I don't think he accepts that you won't come home."

Ryoko's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, trying to think of what to say. She the turned from Sasami and stared out the window, her brow suddenly furrowing in anger.

"If there's one thing that I've learned in this lifetime, it's that there are no happy endings," she said, glaring at the lonely sidewalk. "I wanted a stupid love story. There's no such thing."

"Do you really believe that?" Sasami pleaded. When no reply came, she pressed further. "I don't think you do."

"Oh?" Ryoko asked sharply.

"No. Because if you did you wouldn't have come."

Ryoko couldn't respond. She sat quietly, stewing in her own cold, bitter future.

"Would you come home?" Ryoko nearly jumped. She hadn't been expected to be asked this.

"Never," she said flatly.

"Would you speak with them? If we could work this out, we could all go our separate ways and be done with it," Sasami said, hoping that they would never "be done with it."

Ryoko stood up, slamming her hands on the table and causing the dishes to rattle. "I've already gone my separate way! Let the Prince and the Princess meet and fall in love! There's no room in that fairy-tale for a demon!" she yelled and grabbed her umbrella, receiving several strange glances from the occupants of the coffee house, the likes of which she only ignored. Just before storming out, Ryoko stopped herself. She took a deep breath and turned back to Sasami.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I know you didn't leave because of Tenchi loved Ayeka; because he doesn't. You know that. None of this has to do with you and Ayeka wanting Tenchi, does it? Something happened, Ryoko. What was it?"

"Sasami, please. Don't," Ryoko shook her head. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and tossed it on the table. "Call me sometime," she said with a sideways smile.

The demoness then made a peace sign before turning and exiting. Sasami watched her go, feeling more defeated now than ever.

She rolled the paper in her hand thoughtfully, her chin rested in a balled fist. An idea crept across her troubled mind, causing her to smile and jump up excitedly. Sasami grabbed her purse and ran out the door, only slowing down when she came to Tenchi's apartment building. She had come to Tokyo to see him, but tracking down Ryoko proved to be harder than expected. She had seen neither hide nor hair of the boy.

*

The doorbell rang, causing a deep groan to erupt from one of the back bedrooms of Tenchi's apartment. He rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants that was at hand.

Tenchi had managed to keep it together when he moved to Tokyo, for the most part. But now he was working what felt like 24/7 on a manga his editor had insisted he draw. True, he was rapidly becoming one of the most acclaimed artists, but it was really cutting into his sitting around time.

Tenchi yawned and stretched, slipping a loose shirt over his head. He peered out the peep-hole to see a blue-haired woman, anxiously tapping her foot.

"S-Sasami? Is it Saturday already?" Tenchi asked the door, hesitating before he swung it open.

"Oh, Tenchi!" Sasami yelled and quickly locked him in a hug that had obviously been inherited from her mother, Misaki. Tenchi smiled, trying to breath. He ushered the young woman inside while receiving loathsome glares from his elderly neighbors.

Sasami plopped down on the couch, shaking her head when coffee was offered.

"No thanks, Niichan. I already had some with a frie-" Sasami stopped herself, but not before Tenchi had heard.

"Oh, so you have someone in the city, do you?" Tenchi asked mischievously.

"Um… sort of…" Sasami smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously, a habit that had been picked up from Tenchi. "What are you up to lately?"

"I was promoted," Tenchi said, glad to be able to brag to someone. "I've now got my own manga and everything. But the hours are draining."

Sasami gave him a sympathetic look, studying his features as she did so. His smile was the same, but he had grown just as Sasami had. He was still handsome, if not more so than before. Sasami blushed slightly.

"Tenchi, have you talked to Mihoshi at all?" she asked, hinting at something. Tenchi realized that the simple question was going to run deeper, and very soon.

"No, I haven't, Sasami," he said, pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"How about… Washu?" Sasami continued, innocent as ever.

"No," a sweat drop appeared. "They'd have told you if I had. I mean, they are still living with you, right?"

Sasami nodded. "How a-bout… Ryoko?" Sasami seemed to hold out the syllables in this sentence longer. She cut a sideways glance at Tenchi when she heard his cup fall to the floor.

"Oh my!" Sasami said, suppressing a grin as she praised her own cleverness. She bent down and helped Tenchi pick up the broken glass. 

Sasami flinched a piece of glass slit her finger.

"That looks deep," Tenchi exclaimed, helping her to the sink as he held her bleeding hand in his. Wordlessly he rinsed it off, and after grabbing a towel he walked her over to the couch where he began busily tending to the wound.

Sasami stared at him. "You didn't answer my question," she pressed, forcing him to look into her deep magenta eyes.

Tenchi sighed. "I knew you'd ask me something like this. No, I haven't. But I have to move on, Sasami. I'm sorry, but our old life is over," as if on cue, a woman walked from the back bedroom, frantically pulling on her shoes with an unbuckled belt and a sock in her mouth.

"Tenchi, I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up!" she asked, ignoring Sasami as she pawed through a nearby drawer for her keys. Sasami gaped at the brunette.

"Oh, Izumi, this is Sasami. She's my great au… my niece. She's my niece," Tenchi stuttered. Obviously he had not told this woman about his Jurain heritage. 

Sasami tried to mask the horror in her face as Izumi turned and flashed a welcoming smile. "Hello, Sasami," she said, still rummaging through the drawer. "Will you be staying with us?"

Sasami hesitated, not realizing she had been spoken to. "N-no. I have… a hotel."

"The hotels around here are not very clean. Please do stay with us," Izumi pleaded halfheartedly.

Sasami reconsidered, a plan beginning to take shape in her mind "Of course," she smiled sweetly. Izumi gave Sasami one last "nice to meet you" and kissed Tenchi on the cheek before running out the door. Tenchi turned to Sasami anxiously.

"What did you think of her?" he asked, making it more than obvious that her opinion meant a great deal to him.

"She's… nice."

Tenchi sighed. "Sasami, I can tell you're not happy. Please understand that I can't dwell on Ryoko and Ayeka forever."

Sasami took a deep breath. "You're right, Tenchi. But the three of you can't hold this grudge forever. Suppose you just… talk to them…" she probed.

A grim smile settled on Tenchi's face. "No," he said as though he was in mourning. "I can't talk with them. I'm sorry." Tenchi avoided Sasami's eyes just as Ryoko had.

This seemed to infuriate the princess. She stood up, waving an indignant finger at him. "You can't be the Tenchi I knew!" she yelled, poking him. Tenchi only shifted lazily. "The Tenchi I knew would never let any of his family go, _especially_ not like this!"

"… Sasami…"

"I'm not finished!" Sasami's cheeks began to flush. "How… dare you treat Ryoko and Ayeka this way! How dare you ignore them like you never knew them!" For a moment Tenchi saw a hint of Ayeka's irrational temper flare up. "But most of, how dare you hurt them so much! You now how much they loved you," Sasami whimpered, concluding her speech. After an awkward silence she sat down, hiding her face in her palms as tears of anger began to flow.

"I know it's been hard for you, Sasami. To have your sister leave like that…" Tenchi placed a comforting arm around Sasami's shoulder.

"I want it back," she choked. "Is it so selfish to want my old life? I miss you… all of you."

"It's not self-" Tenchi was cut off as her words dawned on him. "_Loved?_" he croaked.

Sasami wiped a few of her tears away, slightly frustrated. "What?"

"You said 'how much they _loved _me.' What do you mean, _loved_?"

"You said you moved on. Why shouldn't they?"

"I know but… but…"

"'But' what? You don't expect them to dwell on it, do you?" Sasami knew she had hit a button.

"I-I'm… sorry. You're right. But I never really thought they'd stop… you know…" Tenchi calmed down a bit.

"You know, I didn't really ask Ryoko if she still did or not," she said mischievously. "Oops," Sasami giggled. Tenchi was so wrapped up with what she was saying he didn't notice the manner in which it was being said.

"You talked to her!? Is she here?" he asked frantically.

Sasami turned to him, a satisfied grin on her face. "Well, I did ask you if you'd talked to her, didn't I?" she said smugly.

"What!?" Tenchi faltered. "She's here? You didn't tell me! How was I to know? How do _you_ know? Where is she!?" he asked in one breath, receiving a few barely hidden giggles from Sasami. For a moment he regained his scatterbrained nature.

"You could have just asked in the first place," she said calmly, leaning on her knees and cupping her chin in her hands. "Yes, she's here. She's been here all along, Tenchi."

Tenchi nearly passed out.

*

"Good morning, Princess!" one of the handmaids chimed cheerfully at the disgruntled Royalty, who stretched and scratched herself in a rather obscene place before she had time to realize she was doing so.

"Oh, hello, Audrea. Please let the bathhouse maids know I am ready, and then you are excused."

"Thank you, you're highness. You look lovely, you're highness."

"Yes… um… right," Ayeka noted Audrea's obvious attempts at a higher rank. "Very good. You may go."

The maid bowed out, mumbling compliments to the princess. The likes of whom only rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Ayeka let her dainty feet (for as you know, a princess's feet are _always_ dainty, even if Jurains have larger than normal feet) hit the cold floor. She winced slightly as she tiptoed across it, making a mental note to tell her father she would prefer carpeting in her bedchambers.

Of course, this was unheard of. Carpeting was an Earthling invention, and to the Jurains it was considered unneeded. But after waking on Earth's cold winter mornings and not having to deal with freezing floors, Ayeka had grown accustomed to it. She suspected her Father would be more than eager to bend a few customs for his darling daughter.

A knock came from one of Ayeka's cavernous doors as it peeped open, revealing a palace messenger.

"A holo-message, for your highness," he bowed, blushing slightly at the sight of the princess in her nightgown. In his mind, the young boy began plotting how he would tell his friends that he had found the Princess scantily clad in her underwear… no make that _naked_. It was juicier that way.

"Yes, thank you," Ayeka snatched it from him, aggravated at being interrupted while she prepared for her bath. "You may leave."

Ayeka made her way to the large bathhouse connected to her chambers. Her nerves relaxed as the warm steam enveloped her.

As she slid into the bath, three maids approached, carrying expensive bath oils and soaps. One washed her hair as another scrubbed her feet. To the third, Ayeka said, "Play that message, would you, Seraphim?"

Wordlessly the maid pressed a little button on the contraption, activating it. An image of Sasami popped up, causing Ayeka to jerk away from the maids.

"_Hello Neechan_!" the tinny little recording of Sasami's voice chirped happily. Ayeka gazed at it; Sasami seemed so much _older_. She vaguely remembered begging the little child to come home with her to Jurai…

"_Everything is going as well as to be expected around here. I miss you terribly, and want nothing more than to have you come and stay with me, if only for a week. I understand you would prefer not to see Lord Tenchi, so I propose that you come and see me in Tokyo, where I am staying._" The message was suspiciously formal. One of Ayeka's eyebrow's raised. "_If you would come as soon as you receive this message, we would have more time to be together. Meet me at…_" Sasami went on to explain exact places and metro stations she could travel by, since Ayeka would have to land somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Please leave," Ayeka said to her maids, who stared at her, perplexed. "I said go!" she shooed them along once more. This time they complied, to leave the troubled princess to dwell on her thoughts.

_Earth. I haven't been there in so long. I would have forgotten, had Sasami not stayed. Perhaps it is not wise to go back. Certain… silly emotions may be stirred up again. But then again, what have I to lose? I have no current suitor, nor do I want one._

I will do it for Sasami.

*

Ryoko rolled over, yanking the sheets over herself and grumbling slightly. "You hog the covers, you know that?" she asked the darkness.

"'srry," came a muffled reply.

"You know, you could-" Ryoko was cut off by the phone ringing. She groaned more, cutting her eyes to the figure that lay behind her. "Guess I'll get it," she said resentfully.

"'ess so."

Ryoko made her way through the dark apartment, stumbling over an something-or-other. She tossed a few magazines aside, until she located a cordless phone.

"What dya want?" she asked, swearing that if it was a tele-marketer, she would make them think twice before calling her next time…

"Hello may I please speak with Ryoko," Sasami said, knowing good and well who she was speaking to.

"Hey Sasami. What's up? You know it's 2:00 in the morning, right? Some of us _do_ have to work tomorrow," she said kindly but firmly.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," the sound of held breath on the other side of the phone reached Sasami.

"Well, you know. Times are hard and all that…"

"I thought you had a secret stash or something. You were a pira-" Ryoko cut her off.

"Look let's not talk about that! Besides, you actually think is stole Earth money? Sure, I'd be livin' large on Jurai and a few of it's sister planets, but other than that…"

"I understand, Ryoko. I wanted to know if you'd come and spend a week or so with me. I have a place in the city where we could stay… Washu might come," she added, hoping to persuade the demoness.

Ryoko bit her lip. She, for some strange reason, _wanted_ to see Washu. And perhaps it was time… after all, she was family…

"Ok, Sasami. It'd be… nice to see you both again. Would Mihoshi and Ryo-oki be there?"

"Of course they will! I can't wait! Meet me at the bus stop around Ohamiya Station tomorrow at three," Sasami instructed.

"Oh, and would you mind if I brought someone?"

"Not at all!"

Ryoko smiled softly. "See ya there," she waited till she heard the "click" before hanging up.

"Who was dat?" a voice yelled curiously from the bedroom.

"Just some old friends," Ryoko said quietly.

* * *

Author's Note: Right then. If you've guessed, this is going to be an angst filled fic. It's my first one so be nice. I'll be updating VERY soon! Comments or suggestions?


	2. Ch 2: Falling Together

Author's Note: All right, this definitely isn't one of my best works. I'll decide whether it needs renovation due to your comments. And sorry for being so late. School has taken up quite a bit of my time…

Never is a Promise

Chapter 2: Falling Together

Ryoko stared at the ceiling fan with it's grubby blades, one of which was missing. Her eyes traced the dilapidated walls of her apartment and she sighed heavily.

How does one so powerful get reduced to such a life, she had often wondered. Ryoko shook her head wearily and glared at the "Help Wanted" section of the newspaper that sat open in her lap. Various hopeful red circles could be seen across the pages, only to be accompanied by X's of defeat.

The demoness bit the tip of her pen and twisted it between a pair of retired fangs. As a thought occurred to her, Ryoko pulled out a shabby wallet from the back of her jeans. She cursed her luck as she shifted through the remaining dollar bills.

Two small pieces of paper were knocked loose from her wallet and drifted slowly to the ground. Ryoko picked them up and stared fixedly at the first.

It was a picture of her family. All of them together and happy, no less. A watery smiled grew as days gone by began to emerge from her memory.

And then her cold future caught up with her. Grimacing, Ryoko threw the picture aside and told herself they were all much happier without her, anyway.

_Bastards…_

She stared out the sliding glass door that led out onto a balcony. The view was that of an alley, and a rather dank one at that. But it never seemed to bother Kin. Disapprovingly Ryoko stared down at the one of her chipped nails as thoughts of Kin crossed her mind.

The second piece of paper was given a close examination now. It was a cut out of an aged newspaper. Two pictures adorned the top of the small article. Gritting her teeth in pain, Ryoko shoved it back in her wallet and stood up. 

She made her to the small, spartan back bedroom, where she removed her nightshirt. Before it was replaced by a her regular yellow tank-top, though, Ryoko's eyes caught sight of a scar in the mirror. She stopped and stared for a moment at the gash that ran along her shoulder blade.

Of course she could have gotten ridden of it. But that was just it; she _couldn't_. It was her burden, and reminded her everyday why she stayed on this godforsaken planet.

__

"I've talked to him on the phone a few times. He always asks if you've come back." Sasami sighed, "I don't think he accepts that you won't come home."

Sasami's words crept into her thoughts as Ryoko finished dressing.

*

Ayeka watched as the blue planet came into view, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She was positive it was going to emerge from her rib cage any moment…

"Stop. _Stop_!" she yelled, suddenly very unsure of herself.

"What is it, Milady?" a wooden cylinder, more commonly known as Azaka, asked.

"Would you like to turn around?" offered Kamidake.

"N-no. Continue. I will go and change into my earth clothes. Excuse me," she said, her skirt sweeping across the ground as she turned.

"But Princess, you never wore Earthling clothes before-"

"Of course I didn't. I was not among Earthlings! But I am to be in a city, and I therefore must blend in."

"Yes, Princess Ayeka," the two said in unison and watched her go.

Silence settled around the guardians.

"Do you think the rumor is true?" Azaka asked.

"What rumor?"

"The one about the messenger boy who found Princess Ayeka in the nude."

*

Sasami teetered nervously on the balls of her feet. She whistled an estranged tune that was drowned out by the loud groans of the train. It sped by, dragging various pieces of paper in it's wake.

Suddenly self-conscious of herself, Sasami straightened out the wrinkles in her skirt. She licked the tips of her fingers and flattened down a few stray hairs in one last attempt to prepare herself. Unfortunate for her, the weather had other plans. 

A sudden gust of wind pulled at Sasami's umbrella, and would have thrown her into a large mud puddle, had two arms not caught her.

She tilted her head back and found herself staring into a pair of amused eyes.

"Oh, Ryoko-neechan, you're early!" Sasami yelled happily and twisted, till she held Ryoko tightly around the shoulders.

"Yea, figured there's no point in waiting. Where's Washu?" Ryoko asked, looking around expectantly.

Suddenly the effulgence on Sasami face died. "Oh… well… we're going to see her. But first we have to wait for somebody."

"Oh? And who might this 'somebody' be?" Ryoko asked suspiciously, her arms resting on her hips.

"Don't worry, Ryoko-neechan. It's nothing to be worried about." Ryoko raised an eyebrow skeptically and plopped down on a nearby bench, ignoring that fact that the wood was soggy in the wet weather. Dark spots of rain dappled her clothes. For a few moments, no one spoke. Only the whistles of a distant train could be heard.

"Didn't you have somebody to bring?" Sasami asked at last, causing Ryoko to jump up. Frantically she began searching for something.

"Shit." Sasami heard her mumble as Ryoko began pushing her way through the crowds.

*

Ayeka was now sure she was quite lost. She wrinkled her nose disapprovingly at the unsanitary smells of the city, as she tried to hail down passersby and ask for directions. They did nothing more than ignore her, as though she had common blood! 

In short, the day was not going as Ayeka had hoped. And to make matters worse, the occasional unexpected air-vent blew up her white skirt, causing her to blush furiously. 

The princess glanced uncertainly at the crinkled map that had been twisted nervously throughout her journey. She was sure that there had to be a train station around here _somewhere_.

"You take chicken!?" an old woman in a food stand shoved a live chicken in Ayeka's face, causing her to start. The woman waved the chicken in the air shouting curses as the princess fled. 

After much jostling and being carried along with the crowds, Ayeka finally gave in. She leaned against a building, defeated. 

_How am I to make my way through this barbaric mass of confusion! I swear, if these insolent Earthling knew who I was-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tugging on her long skirts. Ayeka peered around her to find a little redheaded boy looking up at her curiously.

"You smell strong," he said innocently.

"W-why thank you…" Ayeka said, a sweat-drop appearing. "Where's your mommy, little child?" she crouched down till she was eye to eye with him.

The little boy shook his wild matted spikes, the golden eyes never wavering. "I 'dunno. Your hair is funny," he said proudly.

"Listen here, you little brat! I've had horrid day, and now I'm lost in this wretched maze of inconsiderate-"

"Hey you! How dare you call my kid a brat!?" a hoarse voice yelled from somewhere in the bustling masses. She turned, to find a woman running towards her with an accusing finger raised. Ayeka held her breath as the identity of the angry woman hit her like cold steel.

"Listen, you bitch, if you hurt my kid I swear to god I'll kick your ass!" Ryoko yelled, pressing her face against Ayeka's. "And don't think I won't," she spat.

It was now apparent that Ryoko did not recognize Ayeka, and for good reasons, too. This only made a wry grin creep across the Princess's cruel expression.

"Oh? Kill me, will you? I'm afraid that the first to die, demon woman, will be you."

Ryoko, still close, scanned Ayeka's magenta irises for a hint of fear. For a few seconds she was startled at this Earthling's bravery. The real shock came when she recognized the icy glare.

*

"Can I buy you a drink?"

A tall blonde turned, surprised to see a man leaning over the bar and looking at her expectantly at her.

"That's so nice!" she bubbled.

"It's your money you're wasting," sighed a little pink-haired woman on the other side of her. The mass of pink spikes seemed to take up half the bar in their entirety. She downed a shot as the barman walked cautiously over to her.

"You seem a bit young, little lady. I don't wanna get in trouble for serving a minor," he chuckled.

Washu glared. "Fine. C'mon Mihoshi, we're going."

"But we just got here-"

"Now," Washu hopped down from the barstool and pulled Mihoshi by the sleeve, dragging her out the door.

"Where are we going now?" Mihoshi asked as the two stumbled out onto the cold street. Washu pulled her coat around herself tighter and watched as her breath froze in the air.

"That's why I hate these big cities. They're all so empty."

"What 'dya mean? This place is… full!" Mihoshi giggled, happy to have found a word to describe Tokyo.

"Full, yes. Full of hate and lying and social status and crime. I prefer Okayama. It's peaceful."

"But Washu they only threw us out! That's not so bad…"

"It's not just that," Washu sighed and plopped torpidly down on a curb. She curled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she rested her chin on them. "Why did I even come here, I wonder."

Mihoshi sat down next to the little genius, thinking about this. Washu hadn't been the same since Ryoko left. Something inside her was gone, lost when her daughter was. "We came to see Tenchi, remember?" Mihoshi said helpfully.

"Yea, but we don't even know if Ryoko and Ayeka will tolerate each other long enough to spend time with us again… like a _family_." She said with passion. "Have you ever had a real family, Mihoshi?"

Mihoshi thought about this with an index finger placed on her chin as she stared up at the gray sky. "Well, you guys I suppose."

Washu sunk further into her knees. "I want a family."

*

"You!" Ryoko hissed, just as Sasami emerged from the crowds, huffing in an effort to keep up with Ryoko.

"Don't cause trouble, Ryoko. I've only been with you for five minutes!" Sasami yelled, slightly put off at the long run. "Now what was that all abou-" she stopped, taking in the stranger that stood with Ryoko.

She was tall, almost as tall as Ryoko, and looking extremely disgruntled. Her face and features were rounded out. Long blue curls fell around her shoulders, accented with a bright pair of soft pink eyes. "Sasami?" the stranger asked, looking her up and down.

"Ayeka-Neechan!" Sasami rushed to her wayworn sister, embracing her. Ryoko stepped back, looking at the two. She waited until they had finished their reunion before scoffing and turning away. The little red-haired boy walked sheepishly towards her and hung on her belt-loops.

"Your hair…" Sasami mouthed, brushing it away from Ayeka's face. "It looks like mine and Mothers'."

"I-I… will explain when we're out of this hectic place," Ayeka said sheepishly "It's good to see you, Sasami," she added, ignoring Ryoko.

Glaring over her shoulder, the demoness shoved her hands into her pockets and started off. 

A hand reached from the sea of people and grabbed her shoulder, forcing Ryoko to stop.

"Please, Ryoko. It's been long enough." Ryoko swiveled around, to find Sasami extending a pleading arm. She pulled it back reproachfully as Ryoko glared.

"Just what is she doing here?" her voice was filled with venom.

"I happen to be here to see my sister!" Ayeka screeched, clenching her fists.

"Good. Have fun. I'm gone."

"No! Ryoko, wait!" Sasami dashed in front of the demoness and blocked her from leaving with two spread arms. "You don't want to do this, do you?" she whispered.

Ryoko stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head. "No," she said under her breath. "No, I don't." Sasami smiled as Ryoko turned back to Ayeka.

"All right, Princess. I'll do this for Sasami. Plus, I'm not gonna let you ruin my vacation."

"Fine with me," Ayeka turned up her nose, but not before glancing at the little boy that still held tightly to Ryoko. Sasami followed her gaze and finally set eyes on the child who always seemed to be underfoot.

"Ryoko?" she gasped. "W-who…" Sasami trailed off, staring at the boy as if he had a third eye.

"Never seen a kid before?" Ryoko snarled, suddenly very embarrassed at the guffaws she was receiving. "Let's get out of here. I'll explain," she said calmly.

*

"Tenchi?" Izumi slid the bedroom door open, only to find their futon had been deserted. She stared at it for a few minutes, tears welling in her eyes.

"What'd you want?" Tenchi's head popped out of the bathroom door, a toothbrush clenched between his jaws. Izumi jumped in surprise.

Izumi stared at him for a moment. She had expected him to leave. She always expected him to leave…

"N-nothing. I'm being paranoid," she shook off her fears and closed the door, leaving a very confused Tenchi.

* * *

Author's Note: You all jumped to the conclusion that Ryoko had a boyfriend, didn't you? You'll learn about the boy's father soon enough. Please give comments/suggestions! 


End file.
